


Gasoline

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: SOMA (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Inspired by Music, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You can't wake up; this is not a dream. You're part of a machine, <b>you are not a human being.</b></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> [Gasoline by Halsey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nD7LAeAa1Gs)

If you’ve ever watched eighties sci-fi horror movies, you may feel you can sympathize to waking up in the future, staring into the red eyes of an otherwise black deep sea diving helmet. Simon’s had those nightmares a few times before. But for him, it’s worse. He’s not just looking at some alien artificial consciousness; he’s looking at himself.

“Fuck.” the two Simons mumble.

“What the hell-”

“It’s a copy.” the newer version explains. “You copied to the suit, not transferred.”

“Fuck.” the first intones, but the agreeing nod is one of perfect empathy. “...Where’s Catherine?”

It/he/the other one turns over the omnitool hanging loosely in his glove. He clicks one of the buttons with his thumb; the screen stays black.

“What did you do?”

“I don’t know.”

“How the fuck don’t you know!?”

“I don’t know, okay!? I wasn’t copying fast enough, and then it was done, the ARK was off to space with our scans on it, and then Catherine fried.”

The older suit sits forward. “Wait, so... You- we’re... I’m on the ARK?”

“Yeah. Well, a copy. Lucky bastard.”

He throws his head back, touches a glove to what would be his forehead, is now an amalgamation of metal and rubber. It falls forward. His eyes- optical sensors- land on the airlock, and the omnitool slot to operate it. “How’d you get in here if the omnitool’s bust?”

He shakes his head- helmet- and shrugs. It’s weird how natural the movements are; he may almost seem human from behind. “The WAU, I guess. With the ARK launched, there’s no one for it to keep alive, so it’s just focused on keeping Pathos running.”

“Are you saying the AI that’s been trying to kill me is suddenly our friend?”

“I’m saying-!” he snaps, realizing that he’s literally arguing with himself, and lets the anger simmer. “I’m saying, we’re the only ones left. It doesn’t care anymore.”

They mirror each other's’ postures, even make the sounds as if they breathe at the same time. “I think Catherine’s the lucky one.”

“Oh yeah?” the power suit rebuffs. “How’s that?”

The earliest living version of Simon Jarrett shrugs, and shakes his robotic head. “There’s only one of her.”


End file.
